El olvido de mi sombra
by mockingjaypins
Summary: Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya ha sufrido un accidente y este le ha traído graves consecuencias, al enterarse Aomine se decide a ayudarlo, ¿podrá su amor hacer que se recuperé? ¿O será su nueva sombra, Kagami, quien se interponga en el camino de Aomine? Pasen a leer! Aomine/Kuroko :D
1. Prólogo

Summary:  
Kuroko Tetsuya ha sufrido un accidente y este le ha traído graves consecuencias, al enterarse Aomine se decide a ayudarlo, ¿podrá su amor hacer que se recuperé?  
¿O será su nueva sombra, Kagami, quien se interponga en el camino de Aomine?

Espero les guste, es el primer fic que hago de esta pareja.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket no me perteneces ni sus personajes.

Advertencias: irán cambiando.

* * *

-PRÓLOGO-  
El peli azul se secó el sudor con una pequeña toalla casi tan clara como su piel, el entrenamiento recién había terminado, se sentía cansado y le dolían las piernas, pero el dolor lo valía, tenía que hacerse más fuerte, tenía que seguir entrenando, dar lo mejor de sí, para de ese modo derrotar a la generación de los milagros. Porque no podía evitarlo, el basketball era su vida.

Se despidió del equipo, la entrenadora quería hablar con su luz, por lo que se fue solo casa, acompañado de Número 2, bajo el, brazo llevaba su maleta con su ropa y algo de dinero, con el balón todavía en mano se dirigió al súper mercado que estaba de camino a su casa; dentro el aire fresco le lamió la cara, y le alboroto el cabello, camino por los pasillos repletos de comida, si encontrar nada que pudiera gustarle, abrió los refrigeradores, no había nada más que refrescos y alcohol, nada más. Así que cuando llegó a la caja registradora, compró goma de mascar, dio las gracias y se sentó a la orilla de la banqueta, no lo sabía con certeza, pero estaba esperando algo, alguien, no lo sabía.

El dulce azul se suavizaba conforme lo masticaba...azul...azul como Aomine, el moreno invadió la mente del jugador fantasma, le dolía admitir que en verdad lo extrañaba, que añoraba su manos cálidas, su olor fresco y varonil, le hacía falta ver sus ojos que a pesar de ser azules, eran casi tan oscuros como la noche. Número 2 salió de la bolsa de Tetsuya, frotándose en la pierna, como si supiera que el peli azul estaba nostálgico. Una mariposa al otro lado de la acera paso fugazmente, captando la atención de la mascota.

-¡Hey! Número 2, vuelve, es peligroso que corras así- gritó Kuroko mientras corría detrás de el...

* * *

Aomine estaba en la cocina cuando su telefono celular vibró en su bolsillo trasero, se limpió las manos en el pantalón de mezclilla negro y vio el número en la pantalla no le era familiar.

-¿Es usted Aomine Daiki-kun?-la voz de una mujer sonó al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí. Y mire si me llama para venderme alg…- la voz femenina lo interrumpió.

-¿Usted conoce a…Kuroko Tetsuya?- cuestiono la mujer.

-De la escuela, ¿hay algún problema?- y cuando ella respondió, supo que no debió haber hecho tal pregunta.

-El acaba de sufrir un accidente, su número de telefono fue el único que pudimos encontrar entre sus pertenencias, le pedimos que venga de inmediato para avisar a sus parientes.

Aomine sintió como su corazón se detenía con cada palabra que la mujer pronunciaba. ¿Por qué Kuroko? Mierda…él no. Una lágrima rebelde se escapó hasta el suelo, no lo dudó más, y salió corriendo, aún con algo de comida en la boca, hacía el hospital. A penas eran las 10 de la noche, pero podía sentir el aire frío pegarse en su garganta, dificultándole la respiración, la chamarra roja que traía encima no ayudaba mucho, por lo que se la ató a la cintura y siguió corriendo.

Treinta minutos y varios coches esquivados después, el moreno se encontraba en la recepción del hospital.

-D-Disculpe, señorita-se apoyó en sus piernas, tomando aire- vine, una tal Rei, acaba de atenderme por telefono, me dijo que Kuroko Tetsuya se encontraba aquí.

La mujer de cabello negro, tecleo el nombre de la antigua sombra de Aomine, indicándole a una enfermera que lo condujera hacía la habitación donde el jugador fantasma de la generación de los milagros se encontraba, y para que el especialista le informara sobre el accidente.

Los pasillos blancos por los que caminaron durante algunos minutos eternos, eran tan pálidos, tan incoloros, como la piel de un muerto…no, el no debía pensar en eso, de seguro Kuroko solo se había roto una pierna, o un brazo, nada tan grave.

Daiki lucho por no gritar cuando llegados al cuarto, se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba su amigo.

Tenía muchas vendas, sobre todo en la cabeza, también en el brazo izquierdo, en su mejilla derecha había algo de sangre seca, y a pesar de eso,el lucía como si estuviera dormido; al parecer la enfermera se dio cuenta de la mirada lastimera que el chico le estaba dando a su paciente, por lo que decidió intervenir.

-Casi parece que estuviera dormido, ¿No es asi?-pregunto la enfermera de nombre Makoto.

-¿Esta Tetsu-kun bien?-pregunto Aomine algo serio.

-Sí, solo es el efecto de la anestesia-le dijo sacando a Aomine fuera de la habitación, privándolo de su sombra.

Se había sentado en uno de los sillones frente a la recepción, ya había dado el telefono de los padres de Kuroko a uno de los policías que atendió el accidente, casi eran los 11:30 de la noche, decidió que esperaría a la familia de Tetsu-kun.

El ladrido de un perro interrumpió sus pensamientos, eran Número 2, detrás del que un apresurado Kagami venía tomando aire. Cuando este llego al lugar donde estaba Aomine.

-¿Oye, porque estamos aquí? Yo solo seguí el perro hasta aquí…- dijo despreocupado.

-¡Maldita sea Kagami!¿Porque tienes que ser tan ignorante…mira, a Kuroko lo han atropellado, tiene algunos golpes, pero el mayor daño es a nivel cerebral y el hecho de que…KUROKO HA PERDIDO LA MEMORIA.

Un enome silenció se acento sobre ellos.

* * *

¿Pues que tal quedo? ¿Quiren más? Dejen sus reviews por favor u


	2. Nuestras manos

Ya les traje nuevo capitulo! Me lo pidieron mucho, gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, enserio me hacen mi día :'D

**Disclaimer:** Ni Kuroko No basket ni sus personajes me pertenecen ;n;

**Advertencias:** Yaoi super leve (?)

Si no te gusta el yaoi eres libre de dejar de leer -_-

* * *

Capítulo 2.

Nuestras manos.

**-Kagami POV-**

Me había quedado a regañadientes, la entrenadora quería hablar conmigo, y ni si quiera sabía lo que había hecho. Tenía planeado acompañar a Kuroko hasta su casa como ya era costumbre, pero tuve que quedarme, me despedí de el con un movimiento de mano y él se fue con Número 2 bajo el brazo.

…

Mi regaño había terminado, y a lo lejos el tráfico se escuchaba, era un viernes por la noche y probablemente medio mundo había salido de trabajar y quería ir a un bar o a su casa; me extraño ver a la mascota de Kuroko ir corriendo sin su dueño, así que preferí seguirlo para evitar que pudiera lastimarse si corría de manera tan desenfrenada.

-¡MALDITO PERRO, VEN HACÍA ACÁ, NO CORRAS TAN RÁPIDO, HEY…HACÍA DONDE CREES QUE..!- estaba desconcertado, ¿Por qué el canino correría justo hacía el hospital?

Llegue al vestíbulo del hospital, era inmaculadamente blanco y el ambiente era algo tenso, la gente esperando por sus seres queridos, las enfermeras hablando de cualquier chisme, la recepcionista se encontraba aburrida leyendo una revista…y entonces le vi, ahí estaba Aomine Daiki. No pensé que él podría saber lo que pasaba, pero algo me decía que tenía que ver con Kuroko.

-¿Oye, porque estamos aquí? Yo solo seguí el perro, el me trajo …- dijo despreocupado.

-¡Maldita sea Kagami! ¿Porque tienes que ser tan ignorante…mira, a Kuroko lo han atropellado, tiene algunos golpes, pero el mayor daño es a nivel cerebral y el hecho de que…KUROKO HA PERDIDO LA MEMORIA.

-¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTAS DICIENDOME?-tome a Aomine de la camisa negra que traía puesta.

-¡NI YO LO SE BIEN…JODER!-me dijo gritándome y yo lo solte.

Me senté al borde de la silla acolchada, escondí mi cara entre mis manos; esto no podía ser posible, ¿que íbamos a hacer sin Kuroko en el torneo?, ¿que iba a hacer yo sin Kuroko?

-Fin del punto de vista de Kagami-

La rehabilitación había ido bien, sus huesos se habían recuperado, y en una semana iban a darlo de alta, pero su memoria seguía igual de…rota. Al parecer no reconocía a nadie de Seirin, ni que decir de Kagami, pero si recordaba a Aomine. Los médicos no dejaban que nadie que Kuroko no recordará, entrara a verlo, ya que los neurólogos habían diagnosticado que esto podría causar recuerdos traumáticos que causarían un retraso en la recuperación de la memoria del joven jugador.

Este era un jueves por la tarde y Aomine se encontraba acostado junto a Kuroko en la cama de hospital,había algunas cuantas radiografías en la pared, y el más bajo aún tenía algunas vendas sobre su cabello azul cielo, el moreno trataba de ignorar las heridas de su amigo, era simplemente doloroso verlo de esa manera. Ya se le había hecho costumbre ir al hospital después de la escuela en los ultimos dos meses que Kuroko había estado internado.

-Ah, Tetsu, ¿Cómo, te sientes hoy?- Daiki, cerró los ojos, así al menos podía pretender que el peli azul estaba bien.

-Aomine-kun, ¿Me dejas ver tus ojos?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa al más alto, pero no se inmuto, volteo a ver al jugador fantasma de la generación de los milagros. Una oleada de energía recorrió Daiki cuando sintió los labios del menor sobre los suyos, no se lo esperaba, su primer beso, nunca lo imagino así. La suave voz de Tetsu lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Tus ojos son como la noche, Aomine-kun- Y sin decir nada más Kuroko se quedo dormido, pero con los brazos de Aomine abrazandolo, acobijándolo. Quien los viera así ,podría jurar que ellos, ciertamente eran como el día y la noche. La piel de Kuroko era blanca, sus ojos, tan claros como el cielo de mediodía y su cabello, tan azul como un rio claro; en cambio la piel de Aomine era oscura, sus ojos y su cabello eran de la misma tonalidad de azul que tenía un cielo estrellado, hacían un buen contraste. Una luz y una sombra. Kuroko y Aomine.

* * *

Hasta yo sentí que el capítulo quedo corto, ¿Pero que me dicen? Ese beso repentino fue un intento de algo fluffy que salió raro xD

-peroquiensabealomejoryenelsiguientecapítulohaysmu t-

Y enserio chicas (no se si algun chico me lee), no saben lo inmensamente feliz que me hacen :DDDD


	3. Don't you remember?

Bueno ya les traje nuevo cap, ahora si creo que se me paso la mano con lo largo, pero si así les gusta esta bien, es compensasión por el cap anterior.

**Summary:** blah blah andkjasn ya se lo saben xD

**Advertencias:** Yaoi?(

¡Bueno espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo 3 "Don't you remember?"**

Aomine se levantó temprano, algo que nunca hacía, y menos con entusiasmo, el solo haría algo con tantas ganas, solo lo haría por él, por ese chico de tez blanca y cabello celeste, que desde ese beso (su primer beso), era el ocupante de todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos. Y precisamente, hoy era un día particularmente especial, pues en este día, Tetsu, iba a ser dado de alta, y al fin iban a poder estar juntos, quien sabe, quizá podrían ser algo más que amigos…

Se dio una ducha rápida con agua fría, se puso ropa cómoda, un short rojo y una playera blanca, e inclusive tendió su cama, al fin y al cabo hoy era un sábado y podía saltarse el entrenamiento; salió de su casa con el tiempo justo, claro, no sin antes dar de comer a Número Dos, quien hasta entonces estaba siendo cuidado por el peli azul, hasta que Kuroko estuviera mejor.

Pequeñas gotas aún le caían del cabello hasta resbalarse a su cuello, dejando un camino húmedo que se evaporaba con el sol; estaba acostumbrado a la sensación, pues al jugar basketball de su excepcional manera, era inevitable jugar sin sudar, sin que las gotas saladas te escurrieran por el cuerpo; ahora sentía que su amor hacía el basketball empezaba a resurgir, dios, tenía tantas ganas de jugar con su sombra de nuevo…

Volvió a llegar al hospital del que ya había memorizado los pasillos que lo guiaban hasta la habitación de su amigo, procuraba visitarlo todos los días, ya hasta las enfermeras lo conocían y le saludaban; las más jóvenes pensaban que era muy guapo, y como Aomine parecía un muchacho de 20 años en apariencia, al parecer había flechado el corazón de varias, cuando apenas tenía escasos 16 años.

Kuroko ya lo esperaba con ropa "normal", nada de batas azules, ni ropa de hospital.

-¡Tetsu! ¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto Daiki al más pequeño, ya era una costumbre más que cortesía.

El jugador fantasma, dirigió con sus orbes celestes una dulce mirada a su antigua luz, para después responder:

-¡Aomine-kun! No sabía que vendrías-respondió con una sonrisa pequeña, pero llena de alegría

-Dios, Tetsu, ¿creías que no vendría a verte?-se acercó a Kuroko, le revolvió el cabello y le sonrió un poco.

Tetsuya no sabía que pensar, esa sonrisa blanca que contrastaba tanto con la piel canela de Aomine, que le hacía ver tan, tan…radiante, le hacía sentir cálido por dentro; ciertamente seguía algo confundido, no sabía porque, pero tenía una extraña sensación en su mente, sentía como si algo…le faltará, pero ciertamente no sabía lo que era. Volvió su mirada hacía la de su acompañante, vio algo en los ojos de Daiki, que ciertamente no supo cómo interpretar, ¿Podría acaso ser eso amor?

El mayor tomo la pequeña maleta con las pertenencias de Tetsu, se la colgó al hombro y ambos salieron de la habitación, pasaron a la recepción, donde una enfermera de cabello rubio los intercepto para entregarle, al apenas recién recuperado su receta médica. Iban caminando despacio, por lo que al pasar por el estacionamiento en busca de un taxi, Kuroko encontró al médico que lo había atendido.

-Kuroko-san!-habló cálidamente el doctor. Aomine lo miro detenidamente, era un hombre de aparente mediana edad, tenía el cabello algo rojizo, ojos azules y una sonrisa reconfortante.

-Oh! ¡Saga-san! Que gusto verlo, ya que nos encontramos, quisiera presentarle a Aomine-kun, es mi mejor amigo, y como puede ver vino a recogerme- Kuroko le dio un pequeño codazo a Aomine, solo para que devolviera el saludo.

-Oh si…perdone, no sé qué decir, pero ¡Gracias por cuidar de Tetsu!- e hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto.

-Fue todo un placer, Kuroko-san es muy buen paciente- el doctor miro su reloj velozmente y se dirigió con apuro al par- Lo siento chicos, ahora mismo iba camino a ver un paciente, ¡Fue un placer conocerte Aomine-san!-Se despidió con la mano y se fue trotando hacia el interior del edificio.

Faltaba casi una hora para que oscureciera, y según lo que Kuroko decía, se sentía en condiciones para caminar un poco, por lo que después de comer algo ligero, fueron a un parque cerca del hospital, decidieron que podrían esperar en una de las bancas que daba a la calle principal, al taxi que tanto les hacía falta. Normalmente esa avenida se encontraba muy transitada, pero ese día, se encontraba desierta por alguna razón; a lo lejos se escuchaba el botar de una pelota, no, el botar de un balón, reconoció Aomine, estaba acostumbrado a ese sonido que era como una melodía para sus oídos, el cuero que golpeaba el piso de concreto, para el, el jugador estrella, el que solo podía ser derrotado por si mismo, ese era el sonido de la victoria, una idea empezó a tomar forma dentro de su cabeza…

-Vamos Tetsu ven conmigo pero…espera, ¿Puedes correr?- la sombra se sorprendió por lo espontaneo de la pregunta.

-Pero y si el tax…-quiso decir el peli azul, pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Puedes correr? ¿SI O NO?-cuestiono el más alto.

Kuroko asintió, la mano cálida de su acompañante lo tomo de la muñeca y corriendo, aunque despacio y algo torpe por correr tomados de la mano, llegaron a donde estaban las canchas de basketball; Aomine se acercó a donde unos niños jugaban para pedirles prestado su balón, pero a esto un niño de escasos 6 años le impuso una condición.

-Te prestaré mi balón si…espera, tu eres muy grande…¡TE PRESTARE MI BALÓN SI METES UNA CANASTA…CON LOS OJOS CERRADOS!- inquirió el niño torpemente y con una expresión burlona.

El moreno se posó a mitad de la cancha, a sus espaldas los niños murmuraban y Kuroko solo lo veía confundido…

¿Desde cuándo su amigo jugaba este juego?

Volteó justo en el momento en el que el mayor saltó con los ojos cerrados y metió un tiro limpió hacia la canasta. Los niños solo miraban con asombro, uno fue por la pelota y se la entregó a Daiki. Este boto con entusiasmo la pelota, la manejaba bien con las manos, y se la paso a Kuroko, esperando que este hiciera uno de esos pases milagrosos, pero en vez de eso el solo de quedo ahí, mirando como el balón rodaba en otra dirección.

-Tetsu ¿Te sientes bien?- le puso una mano sobre la frente, quizá habría cogido algún resfrió con el viento que soplaba esa tarde.

-No, no es eso Aomine-kun, es solo que me preguntaba ¿A qué juegas?

-Pues, estoy tratando de jugar basketball contigo, como antes…

-¿Basketball? Enserio Aomine-kun, no sé a qué te refieres

Kuroko se sentó en una de las bancas más cercanas, seguido de un preocupado peli azul.

Ya estaba oscureciendo, y el cielo empezaba a llenarse de púrpura y azul, cayendo sobre el cielo naranja como una manta reconfortante, oscureciendo el paisaje. El mayor tomo las pálidas manos de Kuroko entre las suyas, estaban frías, pensó.

-A-Aomine…-un ligero destello de tristeza se mostró en los orbes celestes, como si fuera lluvia sobre un cielo despejado, haciendo el día triste, apagándolo.

-T-tetsu yo…- Daiki se había quedado sin palabras, ¿sería que su amigo estaba deprimido?

-Yo jugaba basketball antes de mi accidente ¿No es así?

-Sí, pero ¿porque lo preguntas?

-Es que…no puedo recordarlo. Creo que…

Kuroko no pudo acabar con lo que iba a decir, Aomine ya sabía lo que iba a decir, lo anticipaba, pero no quería oírlo, por eso prefirió no escucharlo chocando sus labios con los de su sombra, Tetsu se sorprendió, pero él lo quería, él quería a Aomine y a sus labios, que sabían a sal, que eran suaves e inexperto como los de él, pero que aun así trasmitían todo lo que sentían, y en ese momento eran todo lo que necesitaba, las manos de Daiki, así se posaron sobre Kuroko, agitando su cabello que era como agua, y él, de igual manera envolvió sus manos sobre el cuello de su luz. Solo cuando se separaron para tomar aire, y se miraron a los ojos Tetsu, que hasta entonces había estado derramando silenciosas lágrimas que le cayeron a Aomine sobre la piel, se calmó. Había sido como si en sus ojos, mismo en los que el moreno se perdía, se hundía, como si del mismísimo mar de tratase, se hubieran calmado con la llegada de la noche, bajando la marea. Ninguno de los dos quiso decirlo, ya lo sabían, **Kuroko había olvidado como jugar basketball.**

* * *

Si que me tarde en escribir este capítulo, pero enserio que con tantas cosas de la escuela a penas tengo tiempo .

Pero en fin, espero que le haya gustado, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME DEJAN REVIEWS, ME HACEN MUY FELIZ.

¿Creen que el doctor tenga algo que ver?

Las dejo con esa duda, espero me sigan leyendo.

¡Gracias y hasta la próxima!

-Reeg


End file.
